Sindor'ler Hefin-Spero
Sindor'ler Hefin-Spero '''is the son of Nico and Jillian Spero, and the Grandson of Vincent Spero and Emerys Hefin. He is one of the last remaining monks of The Pacem Order, a group of Saradominist monks founded in the Third Age, sworn to protect the Kingdoms of Gielnor from realm threatening enemies. Sindor'ler has not been seen by his kin since Year 3 of the Sixth Age, though rumors have it that there is another Pacem Monk that has been seen in the Elven Lands. History Fifth Age Early Childhood Born around sometime in the Fifth Age, a year after the birth of Solus, Sindor'ler Hefin-Spero is the son of the former Grandmaster of The Pacem Order, Nico Spero. Sindor'ler's childhood wasn't all bad until he reached the age of ten, that is when his father died of cardiac arrest, nothing malevolant behind the act, simply an act of nature. Sindor'ler was then taken care of by his mother Jillian, and his Uncles Carter and Izaya. They taught him the laws of Diastrom, using knowledge to preserve order and peace within the Kingdoms, Izaya taught him hand to hand combat and Carter taught Sindor'ler the basics of the elemental magics. As he grew older he also made friends with his fellow cousins, Solus, Glock, and Jewell. They all trained, studied, and lived together as Sindor'ler's teenage years were fast approaching, signaling the beginning of the four cousin's trials. Teenage Years The four cousins after having studied the laws of The Pacem Order and finished their training in the basic arts of melee and magic, were ready for their trails to become full fledged members of the Order. Sindor'ler was fifteen years old at the time of his trial, the Grandmaster at the time, Carter Spero gave the four of them a task to complete, and if they could accomplish it, they'd be considered Monks of The Pacem Order. Sindor'ler was given the task of befriending a wild animal of his choosing, though he had to tame the beast in five days if he wished to become a member of the Order. Sindor'ler ventured into the forest north of Asgarnia, he saw many critters about but to truly impress Carter, he thought he should try to tame a Grizzly Bear. The Grandmaster did not give any specifications on how to acquire or befriend the wild animal, therefore he ventured into a mother bear's den, only to find the adult had been slain days before by poachers, a dead cub lied at the mother's side. Sindor'ler's heart dropped, though he heard a slight whimpering in the corner. He found one of the two cubs had survived, he saved the cub and gave him the name of Toklo. Returning to Carter Spero, having fed and watered Toklo so that he had a somewhat healthy physique, Carter simply nodded and smiled. Granting Sindor'ler the title of a Monk of The Pacem Order. Sixth Age The Four Winds With the disappearance of Carter as he decided to join the Battle of Lumbridge, Solus Spero ascended to Grandmaster. This is when Sindor'ler's mother, Jillian Spero, told him of his heritage. How his grandfather had met Emerys Hefin on his various adventures, one of those being traveling to the Elven Land of Tirawynn. Vincent was checking on the Hefin Temple that was containing the Dark Lord, as to make sure he was still properly contained, this is where he met a Hefin noble-woman, Emerys. The two fell in love after Vincent spent quite a few months in Tirawynn, even conceiving a child with Emerys, that child was Nico Hefin-Spero, a half elf half human Spero who ascended to become the Grandmaster of The Pacem Order, though eventually he died of natural causes. Sindor'ler was proven to be three fourths human, and one fourth elf, this is when he decided to travel to the Elven Lands, the four cousins making a pact that they would restore their Order and meet again someday, and with that. Sindor'ler was off. The Pact Fulfilled Solus approached his quarter elven cousin, telling him of all the adventures and feats that he had accomplished during their separation. Sindor'ler was happy for his cousin, having been playing ambassador in Tirawnn for several months, Solus told him it was time to enact the pact, that he had found their cousin Jewell and uncle Izaya. Sindor'ler traveled back to the Kingdom of Kandarin with his cousin Solus, being appointed High Priest of the order due to his spiritual prowess from both of his clans, The Council of Six was on its way to being revived. The Steward of Yanille After Solus disclosed the details of his war campaign to Sindor'ler the elven monk was not happy, but supports his cousin's ambitions anyways. Solus appointed Sindor'ler Lord Steward of Yanille so that when Solus is gone during his campaign in Morytania, the city will not fall to ruin. The Betrayal (To be added.) Abilities * ''Spectral Vision ''- The ability to see magical auras around all living creatures, as well as being able to see life anima flow through all living beings. * ''Enhanced Thought Process ''- Through the blessing of Saradomin, Diastrom and his Spero blood line are able to learn any form of combat, lore, or anything else of the like at a rapid pace. Example; it only took Marik a week to become an adept in the art of Air Magic. * ''Fortified Mind ''- The ability of having one's mind like a fortress, Lunar Mages, Cerebralmancers, and any mind mages of the like would find that attempting to enter a Spero's mind will prove very difficult. A good example of this being, a Spero's mind is similar to that of a fort built entirely of steel. * ''Earth Magic '- The art of bending the terra to your will, Sindor'ler shows the most promise in this form of natural magic, able to mold and shape stone, dirt, soil, and other natural minerals to his will. Appearance and Equipment Sindor'ler stands at 5'11 and weighs 185 lbs of lean muscle. He is usually garbed in his blue robed ambassador outfit, or his white robed outfit. Like the other Pacem Monks, he has a holy symbol of Saradomin around his neck. In his Brotherhood outfit, he has an 'E' branded onto his forehead, and wears dark assassin's robes with gold trim, along with a bone crossbow and black claws. Trivia * Sindor'ler Hefin-Spero is the son of Nico Spero, and Grandson of Vincent Spero. * He is one fourth elf. * He is one of the last four remaining monks of The Pacem Order. * His hair is white due to the recessive gene within The Spero family. The dominant gene being black hair. * He has a pet bear named Toklo. Category:Elf Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Aren Category:Kandarin Category:Asgarnia Category:Saradominist Category:Mage Category:Magic Category:Modern Magic user Category:Lawful Category:Good